


Romance and Showtunes

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Andy being Andy, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Kevin's Bad Advice, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mentions Of Anger Management, Romance, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Andy takes you to Disney World for your three year anniversary, and you're convinced he's going to propose... at least, you hope he will.





	Romance and Showtunes

~~~

When Andy had suggested Disney World as an anniversary date, you were too happy to even _say_ yes. Andy had panicked, thinking you didn't want to go-- you had assured him that wasn't the case with the biggest kiss he had ever received. The two of you had taken off at 5 on Thursday, making the trip from Scranton to Orlando to spend Friday and the weekend there. Andy had plenty of Disney tunes to keep you both company along the way to New York so you two could fly out of JFK, and you had the best time singing them with your boyfriend.

When Michael learned you two were making the trip, he had also oh so kindly given you a CD for the car, a tape made especially for you both.

_"I want you to take it," Michael had grinned._

_"It's a CD?" you feigned happiness, "Aw, Michael!"_

_"You really shouldn't have, boss man," Andy smiled._

_"Well, I did. So." Michael continued to grin. "Hasta La Vista, baby."_

_"Um," Jim cut in. "Was that a Terminator reference?"_

_"Uh, duh. I'll be back," Michael said, backing into his office._

_"That would be really cool, but they're actually going to Disney World," Jim smiled._

_"Oh, what?" Michael's face fell. "I thought you two were going to Universal Studios. Dammit! I filled that stupid CD with 20 songs from Jurassic Park and stuff...."_

_You and Andy looked at each other._

_"Well, even if we're not going to Universal, you know what they say," you grin._

_"Life, uh... uh, finds a way!" Andy mimicked._

_"Oh!" Michael laughed, pointing, "Man, that's from Pocahontas, right?!"_

_Yours and Andy's smiles faltered as Stanley rolled his eyes from his desk._

You and Andy had been dating for a long time now, so long that Creed thought you two were married. Come to think of it, Stanley was also quite surprised when he learned you two haven't gotten hitched yet, but then again, that man couldn't tell the difference between his coffee and Jim's orange juice. You had been working here at the Scranton branch since before Andy had come on board, and even had a short fling with Darryl before he got with Kelly. You two weren't a very good match-- it was purely physical, but you wanted something more. You had always wanted something more.

Andy came in from the other branch, and you two had immediately started joking around together, no awkwardness ever involved. It was as if you were awkward with everyone else but each other, and that fact helped you two become best friends before eventually venturing out on a date one night. Since then, you had realized the dating wouldn't ruin what you two had. It only made it better.

As mentioned, it had been quite some time you two had been together... almost three years now, and you were wondering if he would pop the question soon-- actually, you were almost sure it would be on this trip to Disney World. Why else would he take you somewhere like that for an anniversary?!

 The thing was, Andy wanted to take it slow. His problem in the past had been racing into relationships headfirst, not always entirely sure how the other person felt, and he wanted to be absolutely sure with you. He did not want to mess this up.

If anyone asked you though, you were head over heels. You had been with him through his issues with anger management in the past, always there for him to lean on you, but he was far past that now after the counselling, and you had realized over lots of dates that he was the sweetest man you had ever met. He was really willing to work on himself to be a better person. Aside from this, you just clicked. You're both goofy, love show tunes, and can share a joke in the bleakest of times.

Of course, you can't be the exact same in a couple, and you and Andy had your differences. You preferred Phantom of the Opera, where he preferred Sweeney Todd. You preferred newer Disney movies, like Brave and Moana, whereas Andy loved the charm of Disney classics. When it came to Disney at all though, as long as it had that happy-go-lucky magic you two love so much, it was perfect. Even Jim told you how cure a couple you two are.

"So, (y/n)," Andy grinned, patting the wheel along to the sweeping theme of Jurassic Park, "What are you most looking forward to?"

"Hmmm, Gibson Girl ice cream," you grin, imagining the sweet dessert.

"Ice cream?" Andy scoffed, "Really, out of everything?"

"It's good ice cream!" you protest. He smiles.

"Yeah you're right, it is." His smile suddenly falters."Oh... we promised gifts for everyone, didn't we?" You laugh.

"You did."

"You got the list?"

"The one we all congregated in the conference room to make yesterday? Yeah."

_"Okay everyone, we all know that Andy and (y/n) are going to the wonderful, magical land of Disney in two days," Michael had announced, standing at the front of the conference room two days ago._

_"I didn't know that," Kelly said, "Oh my god, Disneyland is like, so romantic. Ryan bought me the cutest Dumbo stuffed elephant from there." Ryan nodded slowly. He had gotten that at the Disney store in New York, but nobody needed to know that._

_"Anyway, I thought it would be a wonderful idea if we all gathered, and made a list of things we want them to bring back for us!" Michael smiled, uncapping his pen. Everyone in the room murmured agreement, except for you and Andy._

_"Well..." Andy put up a hand, "We're not that rich, guys, I mean..." He tried to joke, but he felt all the eyes staring at him expectantly._

_"If you guys want us to come to your wedding when it happens, you should at least give us incentives," Meredith remarked, and everyone agreed, so Andy nodded._

_"We don't need anything," Pam shook her head, sympathetic to you two, and Jim cut in._

_"Nah yeah, we're good."_

_"No, it's fine," Andy gritted out, "Then it wouldn't be fair."_

_You had raised an eyebrow, but left it to your boyfriend to decide. He'd probably be the one trying to find all this stuff on the last day of your vacation, anyway._

_Dwight raised his hand. "I want a Beauty and the Beast enchanted rose cup. Specifically, the one that lights up."_

_"Okay..." Michael wrote that on the board, "Dwight wants a stupid sparkling cup."_

_"Can I just ask a quick question?" Jim lifted a hand. "Why would you want that, Dwight?"_

_"Because, idiot," Dwight snapped, "They're sold out everywhere except in the park, where they go for only $30. I can sell them out here in the real world for upwards of $60, doubling the profit. Matter of fact, make it 3 of those cups. 2 for selling to little chumps who'll pay anything for them, and one for Mose. He likes things that light up." You looked at Andy wearily._

_"Anyone else?" Michael asked._

_"Yeah, I want anything with Jessica Rabbit on it," Kevin grinned._

_"Pretty sure they don't sell Roger Rabbit stuff there anymore, Kev," Pam spoke up, "It's kind of an older movie."_

_"Dammit," Kevin snapped his fingers, "She's so hot."_

_"We'll see what we can find, Kev," you smiled, and he grinned again._

_"Nice."_

_"I'll take one of those Mickey Mouse candy apples," Stanley spoke up as well._

_"Um, it's kind of hard to transport those, Stanley," you said apologetically._

_"That's alright, I think what Stanley meant to say was he just wants the apple part of it, since his heart can't take the chocolate."_

_"My heart is just fine, Michael," Stanley snapped._

_"Fine, get the man what he wants," Michael shook his head. "Alright, next?"_

_Angela spoke up, the beginning of a smile tugging at her lips. "A little stuffed "Aristocat" would be adequate," she said, smoothing out her skirt, "The white female with the pink bow."_

_"Good, someone else?"_

_"I would love a Disney princess charm bracelet," Phyllis smiled, "Bob already got me a charm bracelet but it has hearts, not princesses."_

_"Okay, princess bracelet for Phyllis... next!"_

_"I'll take some crack," Creed shot his hand up, "I'm low on supply."_

_Andy blinked. "This is a Disney park, dude."_

_Creed nodded knowingly. "Wrap it in one of those Frozen gift bags then. Good thinking, cool cat, that movie's a real cash grab." You sighed._

_When no one else spoke up, Toby lifted his hand tentatively. "Well... I mean," he looked down bashfully, "One of those... Goofy key chains would be nice," he smiled a little at you two, "Goofy was a big part of my childhood, so if it's not too much trouble..." Michael sighed loudly, rubbing his temples._

_"You know what, Toby, that is too much trouble. What, do you want them to bring you back the Ferris Wheel too? Is that what you want?"_

_"No, I..."_

_"You don't need a Goofy keychain, Toby, because you are Goofy. You're a mistake, and you don't deserve anything, ever. Anyone else?"_

_Stanley raised his hand. "I'm getting that candy apple, right?"_

_You and Andy had glanced at each other again, wishing you had never told anyone you were going... but that was common at the office._

Once you get to your hotel, real life is forgotten.

"Room for two, queen bed, under Andrew Bernard," your boyfriend says, and the concierge punches it in.

"Here you are," he smiles brightly, presenting you with your magic bands, "Have a magical stay." In the room, you both change into your matching Mickey and Minnie sweatshirts. As you pull it over your head, Andy can't stop staring at you in your bra... you purposefully give him a little show of tugging it on.

"Oh god, this is like a dream come true," he breathes. "N-not just your boobs. This whole trip."

"Well, a dream is a wish your heart makes," you grin.

"Yeah... and this heart really _really_ loves you." He smiles, and you loop your arms around his neck, kissing him. His smile fades, and he sighs, looking into your eyes earnestly. "(y/n), I honestly never imagined I'd be in my favourite place in the world with my girlfriend."

"What, you never thought you'd get a girlfriend?" you tease, and he balks.

"Um, the Nard-Dog had plenty of girlfriends in college, thanks--!"

"Ohh, was that back before you started waxing your nipples, or after?"

"My nipples are incredibly sensitive!"

"Hey." You smile, holding his face. "I'm just playing. You wanna know how much I love you?"

"How much?"

"As much as the ghosts from the Tower of Terror love lightning."

"Oh well, that's not very much is it, because those poor souls were caught in the elevator and plummeted to their deaths."

"Did you watch the movie?"

"Hell yeah, I watched the Tower of Terror," Andy scoffed. "You didn't?!"

"Can't say that I did."

"(y/n), it's just not gonna work out between us."

"Uh huh. Good luck finding someone else who'll put up with your shower singing and nipple-waxing." You open the hotel door and leave, your boyfriend following close behind.

When you get to the park, you can't help but hear Kevin's words of wisdom in the back of your mind.

_"Remember, if you get sick on a ride, eat lots of churros. It packs the food down so you don't throw up."_

No, not that one...

_"Remember, if you meet Princess Jasmine, only get a picture with her if she has really big jugs."_

Okay, so maybe Kevin's advice wasn't the best.

"Wanna head to Critter Country first?" you grin and Andy takes your hand excitedly.

"Duh!"

Andy harmonizes with the animals during the "How Do You Do" song from Song of the South on Splash Mountain, you whistling along for backup. After you get off, you excitedly check the picture to see if Andy had been holding up a proposal sign for the camera... but no dice.

"Hey," he kisses your temple, wrapping his soaking wet arm around you, "You good? You look a little blue, darlin'."

You plaster on a bright smile. "No! That was fun. Just get your gross wet body off of me."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Well it's what I'm gonna say _tonight_ if you don't!"

He puts his hands up. "Anything for m'lady." He bows, and you giggle, shoving him. You move on next to Adventureland, where Andy is incredibly excited to go on the Jungle Cruise. You snuggle into him, laughing at every witty joke the tour guide makes.

"You would be a good jungle guide, baby," you whisper, and he grins.

"Yeah?"

"Did I just hear somebody say they'd be a good guide?" the woman asked, coming down through the boat, "Swell, good to hear. I've been meaning to take a rest, what with getting shot at by those head-hunters back there." She hands the microphone to Andy, and his eyes widen excitedly. You clap happily, watching him approach the front of the boat.

"Wow... hey everyone," he says, "I'll, uh... I guess I'll be taking over here for Jess. I always wanted to do this when I was a kid. Guess my dream came true, I just make sales and punch numbers during the week." He got a couple of laughs. "I wish my boss could see me now!"

"I think our boss would actually join in," you shout, and Andy laughs.

"Actually, yeah. But speaking of sales, I don't think those head-hunters would've bought any supply, geez..." More laughs, and Andy looks down. "On the topic of dreams, though..." he looks at you, and you feel your stomach flutter. _This was it! He was going to do it!_

"...Oh, look! The elephants are out. Hope you all brought your ponchos, so I can steal them!" You laugh along with him, though your face falls a little.

Once you're off the ride, you pounce on him. "That was awesome! You were a star!"

"Yeah?" he laughs, "Look, they gave me a button." You look down at the button that says "Honorary Cruise Guide". You wonder how many of those they give out.

"Let's take a shuttle to Hollywood Studios," you smile, taking Andy's arm.

"So, you wanna check out the old Hollywood Tower Hotel, eh?" Andy raises an eyebrow.

"That's right, say, and get stuck in an elevator with them ghosts, say!" you play along. He hugs you close to him as you walk.

"Okay, but we've gotta back here to the Magic Kingdom for something later tonight."

"Ooh. Dinner reservations?" you giggle.

"Something like that," he nods.

You bite your lip. _Was he going to pop it at all during this trip?_

You ride the Rockin' Roller Coaster three times in a row, and the Tower of Terror twice. The rest of the day you spend leisurely walking around, examining the cute shops, shopping for everyone in the office, and trying to spot the hidden Mickeys all over the park that you had read about. It's one of the happiest days you'd had in a long time.

You go on Star Tours next, and as it so happens, you're the "Rebel Spy". Andy thinks it's amazing that you were targeted during the whole ride. Just as you're getting into cue for the Muppet Show after that, your phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, hello!" Michael says, "How are things?"

"Why are you calling us... from work?" you frown.

"To check on you! See if you're good."

"Goooodbye Michael."

"Okay bye! Kiss during the fireworks or you're fired!"

Andy approaches the line, coming back with a gift bag from the Star Wars shop.

"For you," he hands you a novelty T-shirt that says "I Was The Rebel Spy". You shake your head.

"You're never gonna let me live that down."

"It was so freakin' awesome," he protests. You slip the shirt on.

"Who was on the phone?" he asks.

"Michael," you scoff.

"Michael? It's a work-- you know what, that actually makes sense."

"Uh huh."

After the show, you two head back to the Magic Kingdom and get two ice cream cones from Gibson Girl, sitting on a bench in front of the castle. As the late afternoon sun shines, you lean your head against Andy's shoulder.

"This is the best."

His leg is bouncing nervously.

"You know... I've been imagining bringing the Nard-Pups here one day," Andy teases, but his eyes are serious.

"Wouldn't it be special?" you grin, "One day, if we have kids, we'll have so much fun with them here, and tell them all about today."

"Hopefully there'll be a lot more to tell," Andy says, kissing your cheek, "Happy anniversary darlin'."

You finally give up on the idea of him proposing to you this trip. It would have been romantic and all, but hey-- he'll do it when the time is right. _If_ he does it.

That gets you worrying. He likes you, right? Of course he does! You've been through so much together. He did all of this for you, and you'd been together for three years!

But then... why hasn't he sealed the deal yet?

Andy eyes you, jitters running through his body. He's waited all day, and it's getting harder and harder to keep it together. He wants you to know how much he cares about you, after all you've put up with and done for him-- but he needs everything to be perfect.

After a few more minutes of just resting against one another on the bench, you two get up to go and secure your spots for Fantasmic. It's dark now, and the fireworks are about to start. Just before they do, Andy squeezes your hand.

"(y/n)? I've got something to tell you." Suddenly, someone interrupts your path, beginning to sing. The man is dressed in a pinstripe suit with a top hat and cane-- one of the barber shop quarter acapella singers.

 _"When the road looks rough ahead..."_ You laugh a little, wondering what's going on.

Another one jumps in front. _"And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed..."_

"Andy, look at the-!" you begin to smile, but he's not beside you anymore... he's nowhere to be found. Another singer dances over, beginning to draw the attention of fellow park-goers.

_"You just remember..."_

One more pops out. _"What your old pal said!"_

Just then, Andy comes through them in the middle of their line, a top hat on and holding a cane like theirs.

 _"Baby, you've got a friend in me!"_ he sings, doing the tap dance, _"Yeah, you've got a friend in me!"_

"Andy!" you blush, grinning widely. There's a crowd gathered now as Andy dances for you.

 _"You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you..."_ you giggle as Andy points at you, and comes over, taking your hands in his and swinging you around. _"We stick together and can see it through... 'cause you've got a friend in me."_ He leans in, harmonizing perfectly. _"You've got a friend in me."_ Dipping his head down, he kisses you. You put your hand behind his head, and kiss him back. He pulls away.

"Baby," your eyes fill with tears as you search for words.

"The thing is..." Andy fiddles with his pocket, "I don't just want you to find a friend in me. I want you to find a husband."

You place your hands over your heart as he takes out the box, and the crowd erupts into cheers. Andy, noticing the onlookers for the first time, gets a little nervous.

"Uhh..." he rubs the back of his neck, "I really hope you say yes, or else that'd be super awkward." You hug him tightly, eagerly accepting the ring. Holding the diamond up, everyone congratulates you... even the roaming Cruella De Ville gives you both an approving nod.

"So that's why you've been working overtime lately," you whisper to him, "To pay for _this_!?"

"I wanted it to be perfect," he says, "I've messed up so much in the past that I just wanted this to work out. I promise as your husband I'll always be there for you... to make you smile." You're already smiling.

"You could have proposed with a ring pop, baby, and it would still be perfect. You're amazing... and I can't wait to start coming to work and calling you hubby."

You kiss him one more time, and he squeezes your hand.

"Hey, I heard if you get engaged, you get free Matterhorn Sundaes at the Carnation Cafe. Ready to tackle that bad boy?"

You grin at the man you would be spending the rest of you life with. "After the fireworks."

You two stand together as the first burst of light goes off in the night sky, illuminating the castle and bringing an end to the perfect day with your new fiancé. As another burst goes off, you feel your phone vibrate, and read the message:

 _Michael Scott:_ _(y/n), Andy's gonna propose to you! God, I shouldn't have told you that, but I'm terrible at secrets. PS everyone said hi today._

You write back.

_A little late to the party, but thanks Michael._

You take Andy's arm, and he begins to hum the Toy Story tune as you jump in, humming along too whole you both stand and stare up at the show on magical Main Street, USA.


End file.
